battement timide
by RosieLovelyAi
Summary: Flutteshy va parti à Equestria académie où vie son meilleur ami Rainbow Dash et tout ses nouveaux amis, en particulier le petit Spike. Mais que faire quand sa famille et un douloureux secret refont alors surface avec ses parents qui veuillent qu'elle revienne pour reprendre son éducation et sa maladie qui en fais des sienne. Suivra-elle sa raison ou son cœur? humanisé
1. prologue

"Tu es sur? Tu sais que si jamais tu fais ça tu ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière, pas vrai?

\- Oui, mais c'est la vie que j'ai décidé. Je veux au moins choisir ma façon de vivre le reste de ma vie.

\- Bien... Comme tu veux alors. je pense, Shy, je doit de dire quelque chose de vraiment important.

\- Quoi donc?

\- ... Rien... oublie... Arrive moi vite si tu tiens vraiment à me rejoindre. Tu me manque trop.

\- Dis pas ça! Même si j'avoue que toi aussi. Bon, j'arrive bientôt Rhabow Dhash."

Je termina ma communication téléphonique et baissa les yeux. A mes pieds ma valise jaune pale aux ceintures rose tout aussi claire que mes cheveux. Je ne peu plus reculer... je doit y aller. Mon destin est doit devant moi maintenant, entre le creux de ma main. mon cœur ratte un battement, me fessant plié en deux un instant. Mais je suis forte, il ne me fera plus de mal... Non, plus maintenant.


	2. Chapter 1 voie inconnu FlutterShy

FlutterShy

chapitre 1

voie inconnue

La musique résonna dans la pièce. D'une main, je chercha sur ma table de nuit en marbre à éteindre mon réveille qui chanté _Pourquoi m'en faire_ du film de Disney _Oliver et compagnie_. Je remua dans mes couvertures, refusant d'en sortir. C'est chaud, doux, moelleux... le ruban en dentelle de ma chemise de nuit me chatouilla le nez, tendit que les quelque rayons du soleil qui passer par les grande fenêtre de la chambre réchauffa mon visage. Je retira le tissu rose poudrai de dessus moi et posa mes pieds au sol pour me lever. Descendant les échalier je me frotta les yeux endormie et que alors que je m'apprêtè à aller prendre mon petit déjeuner composer des crêpes de la veille avec pleins de nutella et de chantilly, vie un mot sur la table.

Sept mot mal écris à la mains. Trente et une lettres écris à la rache. Pas de politesse à travers ses mot. Pas de tendresse dans une seule lettre. Pas de signature telle que "père" ou "mère". Rien que ce soit. Juste sept mot, trente et une syllabes.

"Parti voyage d'affaire. Occupe de la maison."

Je soupira froissant le bout de papier à la poubelle, me prépare deux crêpes et remonta les échaliers, mon assiette à la main. Normalement, je n'ai pas le doit de manger dans ma chambre. Seulement, ce n'est pas la première fois, je suis habituer à cela. J'entra dans mon dressing remplie de vêtements à la finesse et au touché des plus luxueuse robe de mariée du monde, tous de la robe de bal au sous-vêtements le plus grotesse brodé de fils d'or des lettre F.S. Fluttershy uni qu'une petite couronne d'or au dessus. Une fois vêtu d'une jupe jaune pale à bretelle couvent une chemise blanche crème à manche coute et froufrou en dentelle, je retourna dans ma chambre et m'allongea dans mon lit, _La princesse et le gobelin_ en fond sur mon écran géant et entre mes mains le premier tome de _Beyond the clouds la fillette tomber du ciel_ et posé à mes pieds le livre _l'oiseau de l'âme_ de chez _Magie mirror._ _  
_

Sans quisté des yeux mon écran, je pris une bouché de crêpe, quand mon téléphone se mit à sonné, chantant _un autre monde_ , affichant l'image d'un garçon sourient de toute ses dents donc deux sont écarté légèrement sur le devant et un sourcille rasé.

\- Bonjour.

\- 'lut princesse. Comment ça va? Tu te sens mieux?

\- Oui, je suis rentré à la maison. Merci de t'insquettais pour moi.

\- Mais je ne m'insquette pas pour toi! C'est juste une question de politesse. C'est tout.

\- Si tu le dis. Je te crois. et sinon, toi?

\- Bof! L'école. Rien extraordinaire, tu sais.

\- Pour toi, peut être, mais je te rappelle un tout petit petit détaille... je ne suis jamais aller en cour de ma vie moi. Et puis après, c'est comme toi, c'est juste une question de savoir vivre et de politesse.

\- Puré! Tricheuse! Deux point pour toi.

\- Ouiiiiii, m'écriais je levant les jambes et les battant dans l'air avant de me remettre droite et chanté en même temps que le héro du film. _Pour chassé la nuit noir! Tous ce que nous croyons, sur le bien et sur le mal, dans nos cœur deviennent chansons, pour chassé la nuit noir. Et quand elle l'élève dans les airs, plus forte que n'importe quelle prière, le bien, le mal, s'éffarce. Elle ne pourra atteindre que ceux qui savent écouté, la magie d'une chanson._

\- Très joli. Mais je te rappelle que ça ne ce fais pas d'chanté en plein converse'.

\- Excuse moi, mais je me regard en même temps un dessin animé et j'aime bien la chanson.

\- Mouais mouais... C'est ça. Dis, tu crois que tu pourrais sorti sans les foudre de tes vieux?

\- Commen...

\- Tu peux m'attendre deux minute grand max?

\- Euh...

\- O.K.? Cool! Super merci!

J'entendis des cris de joie et des bruits de pas, comme si on courais, avec celui d'un ballon. Soupirent, les yeux au ciel, je mit mon film sur pause et posa mon circulaire programmé en mode haut parleur et parti en bas chercher un verre de lait. Dans la cuisine, je vie Martha montant les yeux en neige, qui se retourna pour me saluer en haussant la tête tout en continuent son mouvement du poignée à vitesse grand V. Elle me demanda si elle pouvait m'être utile, et quand je lui répondis que je veux juste du lait, elle me fis renvoyer dans ma chambre, déclarent qu'elle va me préparé un bon breuvage comme elle sais si bien les faire. Comment dire non devant un telle argument? Je reparti donc et remit la vidéo, quand une voie inconnu se fis entendre.

\- Bonjour... euh... Raibow Dash ne peu pas vous répondre pour le moment. Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne sais pas comment votre appelle à put être pris.

\- C'est lui m'as ape... appelais, il m'as dis de l'a... attendre deux minute. Mais... Mais puis je savoir qui vous êtes?

\- Je suis l'un de ses amis. il a du oublier de rapproché alors. Attendez, je vais voir où ça en est.

Le jeune garçon avec qui je venait d'être appela mon meilleur ami et celui ci lui répondu si j'avais bien suivit quelque chose comme quoi mon nouveau atepelateur,, qui devait être âgé d'au moins 14 ans, pouvais continuer de me parler. Martha arriva pendant se temps aux mains une tasse rose _lovely friday_ bien fumante et une jolie assiette pleine de macaron. Dans la tasse, ma boisson chaude préféré: du thé au lait.

\- merci beaucoup.

\- de rien mademoiselle. Un colis est arriver à la poste, Joe ira le chercher dans l'après midi.

\- Très bien c'est d'accord. Il pourra aller me chercher en même temps un livre, tu crois?

\- Qui est?

\- Le deuxième tome de _à la croiser des monde: la tour des anges_.

\- Je lui dirais ça, me sourie-t-elle avant de repartie dans sa cuisine, c'est ce moment là que mon petit inconnu se décida pour reprendre la parole.

\- Il me dis de t'occupai en l'attendant... Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire moi...

\- Euh... Il n'est pas en plein marche, j'espère.

\- Non, en entraiment. Il a un marche dans deux semaines. Il m'a dis aussi de te demandé si tu pouvais venir.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que oui.

\- C'est bon, je lui ai dis que c'est ok. Tu n'es pas seule? Je t'ai entendu parler à quelqu'un.

\- C... ce n'est ri...rien... On m'a juste ap...apporté à boir...

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je ne vais pas te manger, tu sais? Surtout que ça va être du par communication téléphonique. Tu bois quoi?

\- Ahah... Ma boisson préféré, du thé au lait.

\- J'avoue n'en avoir jamais gouté. Moi c'est le Coca.

\- Je peu dire la même chose pour ma part alors...


	3. Chapter 2 la fille à l'autre bout Spike

Spike

chapitre 2

la jeune fille à l'autre bout du fil

* * *

 _\- Ahah... Ma boisson préféré, du thé au lait._

 _\- J'avoue n'en avoir jamais gouté. Moi c'est le Coca._

 _\- Je peu dire la même chose pour ma part alors..._

* * *

\- Tu peut dire la même chose... c'est l'une de tes boisson préféré? Ou tu peu dire la même chose... tu n'en a jamais bu?

\- J'ai ja... jamais gouté du coca cola...

Je me retient de rire. Un fou rire incontrôlable. Vraiment? Comment c'est possible? Même mon arrière grande mère en boit. Impossible. Je doit rêver. Oui, c'est ça. Ou alors, cette fille est bizarre. Dernière possibilité. Quoi que je suis sur de mon cou. J'ai mal entendu.

\- Quoi, mais vraiment?

\- Bah, euh... est ce mal? Est ce mal de ne pas aimé les même choses? Est ce mal de ne pas connaitre quelque chose que le monde aime?

\- Pas vraiment, non. C'est bien même. Ça te permet de gouté et de voir.

\- Oui... quand j'en boirais pour ma première fois, je demanderai à Dashi de te donner mon avis.

\- J'ai hâte alors!

Je sourie à moi même. Sa voie est si faible. On devait presque tendre l'oreille pour l'entende. Si faible... comme une illusion. Je sortie du ginasse. Le bruit est assourdissant. A croire qu'on est déjà au jour du marche. Je l'entendis parler à elle même. Résistant surement des dialogues de livre ou de film.

\- Tu parle tout seule?

\- Oh! No...Non...

\- Je t'entend parler.

\- Je... Je lis juste... en regardant un film...

\- D'accord. C'est bien. Moi c'est ma grande sœur qui adore lire.

\- Tu es le deuxième de ta famille?

\- Oui. Et toi?

\- Moi? Je suis fille unique...

Sa voie faiblissa. Si faible. Plus faible qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Rêve-t-elle d'avoir un frère ou une sœur? Je me laissa glisser contre le mur. M'asseyant au sol.

\- Et toi, aime tu lire?

\- Un peu. Mais c'est pas une grande passion après.

\- Qu'est ce alors ta plus grande passion?

\- J'ose pas dire... C'est un peu gênant.

\- Dommage... J'aurais bien aimé savoir... Tant pis...

\- Pff! Tu as gagner! je vais te le dire. Si tu te moque.

\- Je ne me moquerais pas. Promis.

Je sourie à moi même. Pris une grande inspiration. Sentant l'air remplir mes poumons. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux. Retirant ma frange verte de devant mes yeux vert. Beaucoup de vert dans tous cela. J'appuie la tête contre le mur derrière moi. Levant la tête, regardant le plafond.

\- Ma plus grande passion, c'est l'écriture. J'adore écrire. Depuis toujours. J'ai des tas de carnets à la maison.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me moquerais. Vraiment! C'est l'une des plus belle choses au monde. Cette envie d'écrire est un don que tu as. Tu ne devrais pas en avoir honte. Bien au contraire.

Mon dieux! Comment fait elle? En seulement deux mot, elle arrive à me donner courage. Juste en disant que ce que je fais est bien. Je regarda le nom sur l'écran. Fluttershy. Battement timide. Ce nom lui aller bien. Même plus que bien. à merveille! J'en avait déjà entendu parler. Après tout, c'est l'une des amies de Raibow Dash. Il la décris comme un ange qui nous pousse à aller de l'avant. Je sais pas si c'est tout à fais vrai. Mais je suis un peu d'accord sur cette décrition. Et l'image de cette fille de dos, portant une robe blanche courte, des ballerine au pieds, des ailles blanche dans le dos, n'aide en rien à cette comparaison.

Ok. Clamo amigo. Tu ne la connais pas cette fille. C'est peut être un alien venu pour envahir la terre. Ou une vrai peste qui ne pense qu'à sa petite personne.

Et va y que je me recoiffe!

Et va y que je consulte mon tél 24/7, même en cours!

Et va y que "Oh! Mon dieu! C'est la fin du monde! Je me suis cassé un ongle!"!

Mouais...

Non!

Rai ne pourrait jamais être ami avec ce genre de fille superficielle. Il m'a toujours dis qu'une fille était belle par son charme. mais que, hors, ces filles là n'en avait pas. trop occupé de leur apparence. Sans jamais se préoccupé de leur envie. De leur autres qualités. de leur défauts. De leur passion. Bref! De tout ce qui font, qu'elles sont... ELLES! Tout simplement.

Cette fille avec qui je parle en ce moment, n'est pas comme ça. Si c'est vraiment le cas, ce serai triste. Car elle a l'aire d'être quelqu'un de bien. A la vue de ça photo, et à sa voie, on le sais. C'est aussi visible que la tour de l'église.

"Ne pas en avoir honte. bien au contraire." Hien!

Pff...

C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ce genre de chose. D'habitude, je garde ça pour moi.

\- Tu crois! Je ne suis pas sur moi. La plupart des personnes à qui j'en ai parler ont juste dis que c'est idiot. Et aussi qu'elles ne me voyez pas faire d'histoire. Sauf celle à l'orale, pour amuser la galerie.

\- Je le pense pas moi. Personnellement, c'est l'un de mes rêves également... Donc, peut être que mon avie est du a cela. Mais je le pense du fond du coeur.

\- Toi aussi tu écris?

\- Non! Je n'ai jamais essayer. Pour moi, ça ne vaut pas la peine. Car surement, je ne pourrais jamais le finir.

\- "jamais le finir" comment ça?

\- aheuh... o... ou... oublie... (sa voie se cassa, elle mangea surement quelque chose avant de changer de sujet) Je pense! Je ne me suis point présenté. Vraiment désolé pour cette impolitesse de ma part. Laisse moi me présenté. Je suis Fluttershy. Ravi de te rencontré.

\- wou... euh... Moi de même. Tu es formelle dis moi! Moi c'est Spi...

\- AH! TU ES LA! je te chercher dans toute la salle!

Bon, bah! Elle ne sera pas mon nom. Toujours aussi discret. j'vous jure. On l'entend arriver à des kilomètre à la ronde. Heureusement que c'est pas pendant qu'elle parler. Je n'aurais rien entendu. Je lui rendis son téléphone. Un peu a contre cœur. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraitre.

\- Salut. Tu as fini?

\- Mouais... Je suis crever! Sinon, vous avez parler de quoi vous deux? (moment de silence) De rien? Vraiment? Je ne peu pas savoir? Moi! Ton meilleur ami! (moment de silence) Si on ne peu plus rigoler. Je pense! J'ai vue ta sœur qui est passer. Elle te voudrai à la biblio. Quoi... C'est rien. Je parler ton nouvel ami...

Je m'en alla. Les laissant tous les deux reprendre leur conversation. Elle me veux quoi Twilight? Surement l'aidé avec ses livres.

Ok! Il y a deux solutions.

Soit je suis devin. Et ça, c'est trop la classe.

Soit c'est l'habitude. Et là, c'est juste trop nul, et j'en ai marre.

Non mais sérieux. c'est bien pour ses livres qu'elle m'a demandé. J'en peu plus moi!

Bon! Pas la penne de pleurais. Ça ne sert à rien. Fessons juste ce qu'on nous demande. Et ceux vite et bien. C'est parti mon grand! Courage à moi même!

\- Oh! tu es là Spike. Si te plait, tu peu m'aidai à trié les livre?

\- Tu sais que tu ne travaille pas vraiment ici, pas vrai? 'Dame Celestia t'as demandé de le faire?

\- Non, j'avoue. Mais elle m'as nommé gérante du C.D.I.

\- Parce que tu y passe ton temps, et que madame Horse est en congé maternité et va bientôt donné vie déjà pour commencé.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va avoir un garçon ou une fille, toi?

\- Aucune idée. Que ce soit garçon ou fille, ce sera son enfant. Quoi qui arrive, un bébé reste toujours mignon.

\- J'aimerais bien moi comme même que ce soit une fille.

\- Si elle veux un garçon?

\- C'est bien aussi!

Bien sur.

 _Ne rie pas. ne rie pas._

Ahahahahah...

J'ai rie.

Bon, ça va. j'ai rie dans ma barbe. Même si j'ai pas de poile au menton et n'en veux. Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que ce soit un garçon ou une fille?

Je pris une pille de 10 livres pour les poser sur la table. _C'est lourd!_ Oui, bon... On ne va pas me déclaré miter muscles avant un bon moment. Je tiens également à déclaré pour ma défance qu'il y a des pavais. Deux. l'intérial _du ségnieur des anneaux_ et un tome d _'Harry Porter._ Rien que ces deux là vaut leur poids. Dans la pile, je trouva un livre qui m'attira l'œil. _Plume d'or_. Je prend le livre et lu le résumé. Un livre sur les anges. Pourquoi ce livre me dis quelque chose? Je n'ai qu'à le prendre. Je verrais bien.

* * *

 _coucou!_

 _euh... je sais que mon histoire est tout nouvelle et tout cela. et aussi un peu nul. mais j'aimerais juste avoir des avis pour mes histoire._

 _alors je lance un petit appelle, même si je pense que j'aurais personne pour y répondre._

 _serait ce possible pour ceux que ça intéresser de joué les bêta lecteur?_

 _j'ai d'autre histoire si ça vous tante. don une publier sur Wattpad et une que je veux faire publier._

 _c'est surtout pour la seconde que je demande des bêta lecteur._

 _merci de votre compréhension._


	4. Chapter 3 décition abrute FlutterShy

FlutterShy

chapitre 3

décision abrupte

* * *

Je chercha à appeler mes parents. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à les joindre, tombant encore et toujours sur la voie insupportable de crécelle du répondeur. Encore une fois, cette personne automate me répondis la même phrase. Comme quoi ils ne sont pas disponible pour le moment et que je puis leur laisser un message si j'avais envie. Je raccrocha en poussant un long soupire. Tout un cou, j'eus l'idée d'écrire une lettre, mais j'y renonça bien vite. A quoi bon gâché de l'encre et une feuille pour cela? Au grand jamais ils ne la lirais. J'ai déjà essayer une fois, pour Noël, je ne veux plus recommencé. Mes mains tremblèrent légèrement, mon cœur battis.

\- Bonjour princesse.

\- Que fais tu ici?

\- Je suis venu te vois. Si je ne suis pas la bienvenu, dis le moi, et je m'en vais.

\- Non! Pardonne moi Zephyr, je me suis mal éprimer... Je... Je ne m'attendait pas à te voir...

\- Mouais... Tes vieux ne sont pas là?

\- Ils ne rentre pas ce soir...

\- O.K., et moi qui suis venu pour leur parler des préparatifs.

\- Je... Euh... No... Tu crois que c'es...c'est bien? Enfin...

\- Arrête de haché tes mots, j'ai doreur de ça. Sérieux! Tu ne peux pas arrêté d'avoir peur de tout!

\- Désolé...

\- Bon. Quoi qui en soit, j'ai était ravie de t'avoir vue princesse. Moi je m'en vais.

Je le regarda sorti de ma chambre avant qui se retourna pour me faire un sourire charmeur et très arrogant. Levant les yeux aux ciel, je pris une petite valise et l'ouvris. A l'intérieur se trouver une robe se soie et dentelle bouffante. la robe de mariage de ma mère. Je la caressa tendrement, éfleurant les perles sur le corser, les dentelles sur les manches et la jupe. Je la sorti et la mit sur un cintre approcher sur la porte. La valise a présent complétement libre, fut de nouveaux remplit par robes, jupes, chemises et livres.

Laisser moi parti. Laisser moi prendre ma vie en main. Le peu de temps qui me reste à vivre, laisser moi le vivre comme je le souhaite. Je ne veux plus être lier par des chaines, telle une marionnette. Je veux pouvoir vivre et avançait sans aucun liens. Je serai sage, je le promet, alors laisser moi réaliser mon rêve le plus chère qui me sert le cœur depuis toujours. Juste une petite chose, c'est tout ce que je demande! Déployer mes ailes.

Ce marche arrive au bon moment, grâce à lui, je vais pouvoir savoir où se trouve la vrai vie. mais avant, je doit aller en parler aux seuls personnes qui pourrons m'aidai.

\- Martha? Martha! Où es tu?

\- Je suis là mademoiselle.

\- Je doit m'en aller.

\- Quoi? Co...Comment ça? Vous n'y pensez pas.

\- Si te plait Martha, je doit partir dans deux semaine.

\- Vous parler du marche de monsieur Raibow Dash... Ouf... Ne faite plus une peur pareille. Vos parents sont ils au courant?

\- Ils... euh... Ou... Non, il ne le sont pas... Mais j'en ai déjà parler une fois avec le docteur Meria et il m'a dis que ça me ferai le plus grand de bien.

\- Alors c'est d'accord, s'il l'est pour cette sortie ci. faite sinon votre valise je vais demandé à préparé la voiture.

\- Non! Enfin... j'aimerai... Tu crois que je pourrais prendre le train?

\- Le train, vraiment?

\- Oui... j'aimerais beaucoup. Je veux prendre le train. Et puis le jour du marche mes parents ont un gala. Ce serai logique de leur laisser la voiture. Et ça ira, je le promet. Tout ira bien.


	5. Chapter 4 laisse les mot naitre Spike

Spike

chapitre 4

Laisse les mots naitre

* * *

\- Spike, tu veux faire un marche avec nous?

\- Non merci les gars, ce serai avec plaisir, mais... Désolé! J'ai vraiment quelque chose de très important de prévue.

\- Pff... mouais c'est ça! Bah casse toi loser.

j'avançai la tête baiser. Le pas rapide. Les joues gonflé rougissant. Grimaçant. Les points serrés le plus fort possible. Les ongles entrai dans la peau. Je marcha au pas de course sur le chemin du retour. Je ne vois rien. Je n'entent rien. Certaine personne me salut. Mais je ne répond à penne d'un signe de tête. Une fois arriver, je monta directement dans ma chambre. La porte se claque. Mon sac vole ver le mur. Je me jeta dans mon lit. En mode étoile de mer, torse nu. Mon haut git sur le sol, dans un tas d'autre vêtements. Un son de vibreux me sorti de ma rêverie dans le néant. L'écran me montra un numéro inconnue. Je parti pour le supprimé quand un nom me frappa.

" C'est moi, FlutterShy."

Comment a-t-elle pu avoir mon numéro?

Oh! Surement Dash le lui a donner. C'est drôle dans un sens. On venait de se connaitre. Et en même temps, on se parler presque naturellement. Un peu comme des amis. Elle qui a l'air si timide et innocente. Roulant dans le lit, je me mit sur le ventre et lui répondis.

Je me demande comme elle écris.

Comme elle parle?

Si c'est le cas ce doit être très beau. Très poétique. Je me demande s'il lui arrive de faire des fautes parfois. Comme tout le monde.

Une chose est sur!

Elle n'écris jamais en mode moderne et raccourcie.

Du genre: "G juste omg changer my hair. Chéri, PV g vu un BG!"

Je ne supporte pas ce genre d'écrits. C'est pas un langage! C'est pas possible. Et on s'étonne encore que le niveau baisse. Je pari qu'ils font semblant de comprendre. En vrai, ils écrient juste n'importe quoi et envoie comme ça.

Spike: Salut. Oui je vois.

FlutterShy: Bonjour. Enfin, non! Rebonjour. Si tu te pose la question, j'ai demandé Raibow Dash si ce serai possible de te joindre par n'importe quel moyen.

Spike: Ouais, je comprend. Je m'en suis douté un peu.

FlutterShy: Mais finalement, je n'ai toujours pas ton nom.

Spike: Vraiment? C'est simple, je suis Spike.

FlutterShy: Je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Je me nomme FlutterShy.

Spike: Je sais oui, tu me l'a déjà dis. Mais je suis ravie de te connaitre aussi.

FlutterShy: Maintenant, les présentations sont faite. Peut être pourrons nous nous voir lors du marche, j'ai l'autorisation de venir le voir.

Spike: Cool. Vous vivez à CloudsDale si je me rappelle bien?

FlutterShy: C'est bien cela, oui. Et toi? tu vient d'Equestria ou tu vient d'autre part?

Spike: De là-bas. Ma sœur vie à l'académie. Moi à la maison.

FlutterShy: Dis, je peu te demandai si tu ne connait pas un hôtel sympa pour que je puis évité de dormir sous les ponts quand je viendrai chez vous?

Spike: L'hôtel Spekefly me parait bien conseiller. Il est étoiler il me semble 4fois. Du moins, il a très bonne réputation.

Bizarrement, je n'eus aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle me répondait toute de suite. Du moins de ce que j'avais remarqué du peu qu'on a parler. J'en profita pour entrai son numéro dans mon répertoire. Dans celui de Raibow il y avait le mot princesse. Sur le coup, je fut tentait de faire de même. Je me leva péniblement du lit et laissa mes fringues tomber dans l'échalier. J'ouvris mon sac violet fait par Rarity et versa son contenu sur le sol. Pas de devoir pour le lendemain. Je pris ma trousse et un cahier vierge en m'étalant sur le matelas.

La jeune fille répondue quelque temps plus tard. Je sourie. Elle avait essayer de faire un émojis désolé. Complétement raté. Mais incroyablement mignon. Mes joues se mit à rougie suite à cette penser.

FlutterShy: Je vient de faire une réservation.

Spike: Ah? Moi qui penser que tu était parti, c'est loupé. Et crotte!

FlutterShy: De quoi?

Spike: J'ai fais tomber mon stylo. C'est rien de grave.

FlutterShy: Tu pense que je pourrais un jour te lire? J'aimerais tellement pouvoir connaitre tes histoires.

Spike: Un jour peut être. Pour l'instant je ne suis pas confient. Personne ne m'as lu tu sais.

FlutterShy: Oui...

Je me senti désolé pour elle. Elle ne demandé rien de mal après tout. Et son "oui" semblai si triste. Mais vraiment un jour elle me lira. Dans ma tête, je senti une idée arriver. Une penser qui se planta pour ne plus s'en aller. Inconsciemment, les mots s'écrivit et se grava sur le papier.


	6. Chapter 5 nouveau monde FlutterShy

Chapitre 5

FlutterShy

nouveaux monde

* * *

Quelque temps sont passer et je me retrouver deux jours avant le faneur marche de mon meilleur ami. Jamais de ma vie je m'était sentie aussi existé, comme si des chenilles se changer en papillons en mon sien et battaient de leur ailes dans chacune de mes fibres. Mais je n'arrivait pas à discerner si c'est par la joie ou la peur que ce sentiment me venait. Je regarda les paysage passer doucement à travers la vitre.

Bien sur, hélas, venait le temps de se dire au revoir. Ou plutôt, le mot adieu correspondait mille fois mieux. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, je sentie mon cœur battre la charnalle, si fort que j'eus peur qu'on l'entend hurler la vérité. On m'ouvra la portier me laissant sorti dans une petit rue paisible à coté de la gare.

Joe me passa mes valises au sol avant de m'assoir sur un banc à proximité le temps d'acheté mon billet de train à sens unique. Il m'avait demandé si j'étais bien sur de ne vouloir prendre un aller retour, mais je déclara que j'irais prendre un autre ticket par moi même, pour ne pas avoir d'inconvernient. Du moins telle que je le lui disais pour le rassuré. Pendant ce petit lasse de temps, j'appella mon meilleur ami afin de le prévenir que j'étais en chemin.

" TU RESTE!

\- Mais arrête de me disputé, si te plait! Je te dis que tout va bien se passer.

\- Tu es sur? Tu sais que si jamais tu fais ça tu ne pourra plus jamais revenir en arrière, pas vrai?

\- Oui, mais c'est la vie que j'ai décidé. Je veux au moins choisir ma façon de vivre le reste de ma vie.

\- Bien... Comme tu veux alors. je pense, Shy, je doit de dire quelque chose de vraiment important.

\- Quoi donc?

\- ... Rien... oublie... Arrive moi vite si tu tiens vraiment à me rejoindre. Tu me manque trop.

\- Dis pas ça! Même si j'avoue que toi aussi. Bon, j'arrive bientôt Rhabow Dhash."

Je termina ma communication téléphonique et baissa les yeux. A mes pieds ma valise jaune pale aux ceintures rose tout aussi claire que mes cheveux. Je ne peu plus reculer... je doit y aller. Mon destin est doit devant moi maintenant, entre le creux de ma main. mon cœur ratte un battement, me fessant plié en deux un instant. Mais je suis forte, il ne me fera plus de mal... Non, plus maintenant.

Mon chauffeur arriva alors mon laisser passer pour le train à la main. Dans un élan de sentiments, je le serra fort dans mes bras avant de récupéré mes bagages et monté dans le T.G.V. me menant ver mon ami parti au loin à la capital. Je pris place dans un wagon personnelle qu'une personne du personnel me présenta avant de m'aidai à poser mes valises et de contrôler mon billet, non sans moins me souhait un bon voyage un petit sourire digne d'un chanteur apparaissent dans tous les magazines pour adolescentes.

Je pris mon sac à dos ou je sorti un petit carnet à croquis et commença à y dessiner la cité d'Atlantide engloutie sous les mers, entouré de plante sous-marine, de poisson vetoyent et de créature fantastique vivant sous l'eau tout au long de leur vie. Une fois mon croquis terminer, je me pris un autre carnet, à texte cette fois ci, et laissa les mots me porté.

" En une danse, peut-on tomber amoureux ? Aucun des deux n'avait de réponse. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance à leurs yeux. Car en cet instant précis, ils se sentir seuls au monde. Le temps d'un chant, d'une danse..."

Le garçon qui m'avait installer plus tôt réapparue, un petit gobelet de jus d'orange qui me tendis puis repartie, m'annoncent qu'on serai arriver dans une demi-heur à ma destination et qu'il m'aiderai à porté mes affaires.

Doucement, alors que je regardé le décor par la vitre, apparu au loin les contours de la ville.


	7. Chapter 6 sous l'océan FlutterShy

Chapitre 6

FlutterShy

sous l'océan de la ville

* * *

Comment je pourrait d'écrire la ville de Canterlot où je m'apprête à arriver? Le premier mot qui m'arriver était grande, même gigantesque. Mais, il faut dire que je viens d'un petit village, d'où je ne suis sorti que très rarement, aussi mon point de vue n'est point objective. Ici, il y a de grands bâtiments, don certains touche le ciel, mais aussi des jolie petite maisons de briques, de charment magasins au devantures donnant juste qu'une envie: se balader dans les rues à les regardé. La gare avait un toit de verre laissant voir le ciel, fessant un jeu de lumière. Pas loin se trouver un parc de verdure, couver de fleur de toute les espèces. D'après Raibow Dash, un zoo se situ aussi en ville, moi qui ne suis jamais aller au zoo, cela me semble merveilleux.

Bien sur, CloudsDale est un bien charment village, sur laquel je n'ai rien à redire, c'est même tout le contraire. Un vrai petit bout de paradis sur Terre!

Une fois le train arrêté en gare, je pris mes bagage avant que le petit aiguilleur de cinéma (Tommy si on en crois son bage) me les pris des mains pour me les porté comme il me l'avait promis plus tôt. Une fois sortie de la machine à vapeur, je regarda tout autours de moi. Mes grand yeux turquoise se mélangent avec les rayons de lumière filtré par les velcro, me donnent l'impression d'être _la petite sirène_ avant qu'elle ne donne sa queue pour retrouver son prince. Je n'ai jamais nager, mais, au fond de mon cœur, j'espère pouvoir découvrir un monde tout aussi beau que dans le livre tout au fond de l'océan. Est ce mal de vouloir vivre dans un conte, rien qu'une fois dans sa vie? Si un jour, on me demandé quel personnage imaginer je voudrai être, surement je répondrai _Myltyl_ cherchant le bel oiseau dans les cieux azur.

\- Ça fais toujours cet éfait.

\- Plait il?

\- Ta tête. Vous avait l'aire émerveiller.

\- Oui. C'est comme si j'étais tous au fond des flots.

\- Alors tant mieux car c'est voulut. Dois je appeler un taxi?

\- Si te... Si te plait, ce serai avec plaisir ou... oui. Dis moi... euh... Je... Sais tu où se trouve l'acc... académie Equestria?

\- Bien sur. J'y vais. Tu viens pour voir le marche?

\- Mon meilleur ami, Rai..Raibow Dash, y participe... je viens l'encourager.

\- Sérieux? T'es l'une de ses pote? J'aurai jamais deviner! Oh! pardon. Je suis au travail, c'est vrai.

Sur ces mots, il se mit en garde à vous et me fis une réverance pour se faire pardonner. Timidement, je secoua la tête les lèvres un minuculement redresser.

\- Ce... Ce ne fais rien... Après tout, nous avons un peu près le... le même age... donc...

\- Hm! Bien. Mais tu es vraiment l'une de ses amie? C'est vrai qu'il est populaire, mais... Enfin disons qu'il n'est pas du genre à trainer avec des petite princesse.

\- Je sais oui... Euh... Sinon?

\- Ah oui! Pour l'école, c'est là bas, un grand batiment de brisque rouge avec une fontaine dans la cour. C'est facile à trouver, le nom de l'école est graver au desus de la barière.

\- Me...Merci beaucoup.

\- Bon, moi, je vais te chercher un cheuveur, me répondit-il en prenant ma valise.

\- Non laisse! Merci mais, je peu les gardé, ne t'en fais pas... Je ne veux pas te déranger... Après tout, tu as encore du travail.

\- T'en fais pas, ça me pose pas de problème. Mais si tu les gardé, je n'y voir rien contre. C'est tes affaires en même temps. Bon, j'y vais dans ce cas.

Il tourna sur ses tallons et parti au pas de course, me laissant seule au milieu de cette bulle d'eau au reflet miroitant. Timidement, je me posa sur mon coffre à voyage et ouvris mon sac à dos ailler. J'en sorti mon ouvrage de _Plume d'or_ don je caresser la couverture cartonner avant de le feuilleté. Je rie doucement en lisant toutes les annotation que j'avais noté dedans. Pourquoi je garde un livre en si mauvais état alors que j'en ai deux autre à la maison? Je me pose cette question dans cette cituation, malgré le faite que, tout au fond de mon cœur, je connait déjà la réponse.

Je me lissa quelque ligne que je connaissais les yeux fermer, tellement je les avais lut et relut, et les graver dans mon âme avant de me lever regardant autour de moi en rangent mon livre.

\- hé, salut princesse. On cherche son chemin?

\- Par... Pardon?

Je me retourna et me trouva nez à nez avec deux jeunes garçons que me regardaient un sourire au coins, l'air de comploté. Celui qui m'avait parler, à la gauche, avait un steak bord au pied, un sac à dos noir délabré et déchiré sur l'épaule, chemise noué par les manches par la taille, ses yeux était d'un noir profond et ses cheveux d'un blond sale. Son camarade, quand à lui porté un sheet shot jaune et bleu, en dessus une chemise blanche qui me semblait être déboutonner, un jean troué de partout et une casquette posé de coté sur ses cheveux brun attacher en queue de cheval et frange cachent en partie ses yeux bleu comme l'océan.

Pour une raison que je ne suivit pas, j'eus un mouvement de recule. Ils avançaient vers moi en rient et je me cacha derrière mes épaules alors qu'ils me tournaient autour.


End file.
